Angel + Anger
Changing world: ---- Angel was having a break from her job, quietly walking in her garden, when she heard a voice calling her. Curious, she looked around for the source of this voice when she noticed that her reflection started to change. It seemed to have got a proper life and started talking to her. Ultimately, Angel's reflection brought her into the mirror world. Though Angel didn't understand what had happened very well at first, her reflection explained that she was now in an alternative world, her world. When asked by Angel who she was, she added that she was "her"; specifically her opposite, Anger. Angel pleaded with her to let her out of the mirror world, but Anger just laughed at her. Personalities: ---- Angel: Angel is quite like the Angel from the movie "Rock & Rules". She's happy and sweet and hates to be underestimated and tricked. But she's a bit naive and tends to trust people too easily. However, once she's been proven that someone wants to hurt her or someone she cares for, she can be aggressive and rebellious. Anger (Angel's doppelganger): Anger is, on a certain number of points, her opposite. She's confident, manipulative and the seductress type. She doesn't hesitate to do something, bad or good, if she thinks she'll have fun doing it, no matter what the consequences are. She does things for the thrills of it. She can get easily angry but prefers using manipulation than straight fight to hurt people, because it gives her the feeling of being superior to her opponents. Backgrounds: ---- Both Angel and Anger are musicians. But while Angel is the pianist of a famous rock band (because she isn't confident enough to claim a more important place in the group), Anger performs alone to take the whole public attention to her. Angel earns a lot of money and performs all around the world. But Anger, even if she performs for rich people, doesn't get a lot of money from her concerts... officially... Relations: ---- Angel/Anger: ---- Angel and Anger's relation is quite tensed. At first Angel is angry at Anger for having brought her in her world. But Anger manages to convince her that she will help her go back to her world if Angel helps her with something. Angel then supposes that Anger is in trouble and agrees to help her. She really believes that Anger knows the way out but she doubts that she'll like what Anger will ask her to do. Though, Anger claims to be "her" which makes Angel confused about Anger. Anger, as for her, is quite happy to have found a new and easy "toy" to play with. Anger/Jessy: ---- Anger intervened in a situation where Jessy was chasing after the one she is infatuated with: James. Anger pretended to be James' girlfriend to help him get rid of Jessy. At that moment, Jessy and Anger had a dispute and Jessy left, heartbroken. Anger thinks Jessy is just a brat. She enjoyed ridiculing her and would love to do it again. Even though Jessy managed to irritate her, Anger kind of pities her for being blindly in love (meaning weak for Anger). Anger/James: ---- Anger is amused by James. She had fun teasing him in front of Jessy. She considers that he owes her a favour for having been able to get rid of Jessy and she won't hesitate to make him remember it. She finds him interesting but too young to awake any love interest. Episodes: ---- Intro: Media:http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=6Or6SzbQ6m4&NR=1 Episode 1: Media:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQuQTDZKGe0 Episode 2: Media:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye2IRU7cWuQ Episode 3: SOON ---- Category:How it began: